Known in the prior art has been a machine tool making a tool move relative to a workpiece to cut and otherwise machine it. Further, known in the art is a numerical control type of such a machine tool which designates a path of a tool by coordinates of predetermined axes etc. and makes a tool move with respect to a workpiece to machine it. By making at least one of the workpiece and tool move in accordance with commands of a control device of the machine tool, it is possible to change the relative position of the tool with respect to the workpiece while automatically machining it.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-202917A discloses a method of managing machining data of a numerical control device able to manage all of the data required for machining all together by names of machining units and able to start machining by just designating a name of a machining unit and starting up.